


Sweet

by ravixx0215



Category: Chatroom - Fandom, JBJ (Band), Justin - Fandom, Kenta - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Produce101Season2, Yuehua Boys - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravixx0215/pseuds/ravixx0215
Summary: Justin thinks Kenta's lips is sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> This is my first time writing here so... I really really really really need comments from you. Well... enjoy! And I'm looking forward to read your comments hihi!

Kenta is currently fiddling with his phone. He is having a group chat with his school colleagues. All of them is in just one dormitory building but since they have a curfew at night, they decided to just create a group chat to avoid violations. He is enjoying his chat when his pocket wifi ran out of internet, causing him to use his mobile data. He hates it. It's slow.

He has to find way to connect to internet for this night. Whatever it takes. He has homeworks to finish and his not gonna sleep without all of them finished.

So he open his phone data and chatted everyone.

rikym____: i need help

Kenta typed in. Good thing guys are still awake this time.

metamong: what kind of help, hyung?  
hajime_mashite_atom: why?  
seonhongari_kyubu: why hyeong?  
huangminghao: why?  
rikym___: i ran out of net. can i come over and connect to you for this night? i have lots of work to follow up  
swaggyrapper: if you can sneak here without getting caught then that is fine  
metamong: yeah right  
rikym___: im messed  
seonhongari_kyubu: food first  
ldhw82: you ruthless kid  
seonhongari_kyubu: atleast i dont dance with microshorts  
swaggyrapper: hahaha  
im_alpa_ca77: HAHAHAHAHA lol  
ldhw82: YAaAAAAaaaa!  
huangminghao: im just next to your room kenta hyung you can come here quickly i will leave the door open  
rikym___: GOSH JUSTIN YOURE FROM HEAVEN  
seonhongari_kyubu: kenta hyung come to my room  
metamong: there! problem fixed!  
rikym___: okay i will go now bye  
seonhongari_kyubu: kenta hyuuuung!  
swaggyrapper: SHUT UP

Kenta hurriedly packed his notebook and stuffs. He sneaks his way to Justin's Room which is just beside his room. Carefully opening his door, Kenta swiftly moved his way. He hurriedly opened Justin's door room and closed it quickly.

He realized that Justin's room is dim and neat. He sees the taller-but-younger boy sitting the the corner fiddling with his PSP. 

"Hi hyung." Justin absent-mindedly spoke up as he play with his game

 

"Thank you so so so much Justin! I will make it up to you soon!" Kenta happily thanked the younger. Justin just shrugged as he plays with the device.

After a few hours, Kenta worked on his assignment. At some time, Justin just stares on him. Kenta can say that Justin is somehow weird but observant kid. Justin is a silent kid. He just stares at someone when a person is talking. When Kenta talks, its like Justin stares at his soul.

'Hyung is cute' Justin thinks. He has a habit of staring to someone and observe them. Since no one is here beside Kenta, he is observing him. He observes how he wriggles his eyebrows when he is typing on his laptop. How his fang is cute. How his lips is pink. How cute his hyung when he puffs his cheeks when he's thinking. How short he was. And why on earth think that his lips is pink anyways? Do Justin has the urge to kiss it? Uhmmm no.

...or maybe yes? He doesn't know. Justin doesn't know. 

Justin is also a curious type of person. When a topic interests him, he usually researches on it... Now he thinks his overtly curious. He is now curious on how his Kenta hyung's lips taste.

"I'm done! Thank you so much, Justin-ah!" Kenta thanks cheerfully again. Justin just stares at him.  
Kenta feels the heavy eyes now. He yawns. "Ahh... I'm sleepy now. I need to go."

"Just stay for a while." Kenta looks at his younger kid. Stay. It's like command that can't be unobeyed. Kenta just huffs a silent okay then smiles. Few more minutes wont hurt right.

"I think your lips are sweet."

"Uhmmm... Huh?"

Justin leans in. He tilts his head for a bit and presses his lips to his hyung. The shorter one had his eyes grew wide. He was so shocked at the younger's move. Justin sticks his tongue out a bit to lick the shorter's lips. Kenta gasps at the contact and pulls back, face being colored in red.

"Uhmmm... i-igeo m-mwoya... uhmmm... uhhh...." Kenta stutters, panicking for a bit. He was just kissed.

"Hyung... You taste sweet." Justin speak in a low tone.

 

Everything was really innocent. Justin being curious about his hyung's lips. Justin looks at his hyung. Thinks again. 'Hyung is cute.'

He sits on a chair nearby and pulls his hyung. He is now sitting and Kenta is standing infront of him. Still stunned.

"Kenta hyung. Do I taste sweet too?" Justin asked.

"I-i... Uhmmm..." Kenta feels his face flare again. He was attacked but it feels good. He wants to do it again but he thinks this isnt right.

"Sit on my lap. Hyung." Justin urges his shorter hyung sit on his lap, which the other one did. Justin stares at his hyung's lips again. "I want that sweet thing again."

Kenta looks at his dongsaeng. He can't believe he is hearing this. Not with Justin. But Kenta find this 'kissing thing' really innocent and cute too. This makes his heart jump a bit. Kenta just nods at what Justin said. He thinks he is liking his dongsaeng's lips too.

Justin leans in again, this time, putting his hand on the older's nape. He wants to taste the lips better this time. He tilts his head as he near his hyung's lips. Their lips clashed. Justin sticks his tongue out to taste the other's mouth again and he hears a sweet whimper from his hyung.

They've been like that for a few minutes. Everything is still new and innocent to both of them. In the same position, Justin stares at his hyung. His really cute hyung.

"Can I stay here?" Kenta asks.

Justin smiles. "Yeah."


	2. Sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since wrote again. I'm so so so busy.
> 
> But to cope up, I made a sequel of this fic hehe. I hope you will still read this.

"Wow. Kenta-hyung! I didn't know that you are this good with coffee and all."

"Duh... ofcourse I used to work at a cafe... and I told you that for the nth time now." The japanese teenager sighed as he finished his lattè art.

He don't wanna brag about it, but Kenta thinks he is the best among his class with this kind of stuff. He used to work at a coffee shop for about a year. Since he is from another country and since he is a transfer student, he needs to make money for himself as well though the school is already supporting whole of his fees.

They are currently in the school's makeshift kitchen. Well, it's food fest on his school. This event made him confident. Atleast here he can excell. He thinks to himself. He volunteered to participate and there. Here he is. Together with Seonho, his junior and Taehyun, his senior, they are serving his schoolmates his specialty. Taehyun is the butler and well... Seonho... is the dishwasher. 

Kenta is currently done with the last latte for this day. It's been a tough-but-challenging day for the three of them. With Taehyun always smiling at every customer and with Seonho breaking the 7th glass for the day.

"Sorryyyyy! Just list down how many cups I broke." Seonho yells from the back as he cleans the next cup as careful (or as clumsy) as possible.

"Break one more cup, the next thing that will be broken is your skull." Kenta glared at Seonho's back. "Youre ruining our business here!"

"Ouch hyung." The maknae faces his hyung. "You know why many girls bought you're coffee?" Seonho asks. Taehyun turned his back as he heard the maknae. Curious of the answer.

"It's because of my face. I'm a flower boy." Seonho grins.

"Yes you are. I think If this flower vase lands on your face it will attract more girls." Kenta spoke sternly which made Taehyun laughed hard. "Tch... this kids."

They are currently in the process of cleaning their station when someone walked near their station.

"Hi... Are you closing?" The tall kid asked. Taehyun apologetically smiled at the younger kid. 

"Ow... Yes. But I think Kenta can still make one last latte for you. That's if you can wait." Taehyun said. The tall kid nodded and he allowed himself to be lead by Taehyun into one of the fancy chairs.

"Wait here, okay?" Taehyun politely asked the customer but the customer stopped him.

"Can you let Kenta-hyung serve the coffee for me? And can you tell him to make two cups? Don't tell him I ordered it." The younger requested. Taehyun shoot him a curious look but smiled as he always do after. Seems like he knows what Justin is up to.

"Okay sure."

 

 

 

 

10 minutes after, Kenta is holding a tray with two cups of latte. He is focused on the cups and to himself because he admits he himself is clumsy. As he feels that he is near the table, he greeted the customer. Not realizing who the customer is. 

"Hi! I-i'm sorry it took me long to make this latte because you are our last customer so I made this a bit special. I hope this can compensate your wait time. Thank--"

"Hi Kenta-hyung." Justin greeted his hyung. That's when Kenta looked at the owner of the voice after he places the coffees on the table. His eyes widened. Seems like something hit him. Maybe a memory?

"J-justin!" Kenta nervously greeted but he tried compose himself. "You know I was m-making those latte?"

"Yes hyung. It was too late when I knew it though." Justin shifted in his seat.

"Thank you for dropping by." There was an awkward silence after. "U-uhmm I need to do--."

"Sit with me hyung. The other latte is yours." The taller kid spoke coolly and as commanding as before. Like that time where they were in his room. And also like before, Kenta obeyed the younger. There is something with him that made him obey the Chinese kid.

So... Kenta sitted infront of Justin. Chanting composing words to his mind. Since that moment in Justin room, Kenta can't help it but to have a big crush to the younger. He is trying to avoid the younger because Kenta doesn't want to be a highschool girl who fell so deep with the tall kid.

"I haven't seen you for weeks." Justin spoke. "You're hiding from me, aren't you?" 

Heck yeah! 

"No. I-im just really busy with deadlines and this." Kenta tried his very best to lie, but he thinks Justin is not buying it.

"Remember that day?" Justin straightforwardly said. It made Kenta blush so so hard. "Are you shy that we kissed? Didn't you liked it?"

"N-no... I-i mean... uhmmm..." Kenta is now praying to the heavens to save him. Anyway, Kenta doesn't get the point of Justin asking and saying those statements. Is this a confession. He is still wants to be a composed as possible but nothing is helping him.

Might as well say that he really like Justin now and he wants to kiss him again?

"I kept on thinking about that night. And I think I missed you hyung." Kenta blushed even more. Doesn't really know what to answer but he muttered a silent 'me too'

It seems that Justin's hearing is clear that Kenta's response made him smile.

"Hyung. You're so red."

"Your fault."

"Will it help if I kiss you?"

That made Kenta combust and panic. He stood up from shyness and he is now unable to create a proper sentence.

"I-i need to finish th-the dishes... uhmm--".

Justin chuckled at the smaller's gesture.

"You know my room hyung. I'll wait for you after this. We're still not done talking." Justin calmly said. He stood up, taking the last sip of his coffee.

"I'm glad that the last customer is me." He glances at the overly pink boy infront of him. "I'll wait for you, Kenta-hyung." Then just walks away.

Kenta is left there. Stunned.

He makes a mental note to himself to watch yoga later and make himself calm and proper.

But that's after his agenda with Justin on his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! Short I think?
> 
> But that's it for now. It won't take long for me to write the third part.
> 
> By the way this is just three parts. I'm currently working on another fic hihi!
> 
>  
> 
> Please please please leave comments bcs I need them to improve myself and to know your thoughts too.
> 
> I wrote this bcs #JBJ1STWIN AND #JBJ101DAYS even though I published it on the 102nd day ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments hihi! It motivates me. Loveyouuu. 나의 꽃이야~~
> 
> -ravixx0215


End file.
